Humanity
by Bropower125
Summary: When a human boy get's sent to a school full of minecraft mobs with a kill on sight rule for humans how in the heck will he survive? Only time will tell, and Fate will toy with him at every step. (Will add more to summary later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's Bropower125 here, and I'm here to bring you a Minecraft fanfic! Now, this fanfic will actually be the teensiest crossover with something else but since that something else is not too well known by Minecrafters and since you will have to check out a good majority of my fanfics and what they are based off of to know what I am talking about, I believe I am safe with not calling it a _crossover_ since not even one character from that "universe" will appear…**

 **Oh, also the title as of right now is Humanity, right? Well, the codename for this fic is "SH" so whoever guesses what the S stands for get's a quick teaser for how the fic is going to progress later on. Trust me, the spoiler is not something you want to miss, also, once you get the spoiler, you must not share it with anyone, so yeah, first person to guess it in the reviews gets a spoiler for the fic… However, you need to have an account to participate and you must have Private Messaging turned on…**

* * *

 **This is where reviews will be should I get any!**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft

* * *

As the clock ticked down to the end of elementary school for tons of people worldwide a bored teacher looked at his students, he had no work to give them and he compared all the work he still had to do to an endless population of beavers that kept chopping down all the trees.

One student in particular, the totally unassuming Lynn, had been unable to get over fifty percent on a single entrance exam and was most likely doomed to wait a year before being able to get into a high school, to his dismay he did not know what he was going to end up in; in a few months, and it would be a heck of a ride to say the least.

-VvX125XvV-

Lynn, as unassuming as ever, hopped onto the "magical" school bus and found that the bus driver was more than a bit creepy. Something about the bus driver reminded the young teen of a bug from a certain video game, but the bus driver couldn't be, could he?

If Lynn had been paying any attention to the outside of the bus he would have seen colors swirling around the bus as if he was on acid; or the shrooms, whichever you preferred. Lynn took the time that he was sitting down to induce in laziness and look at himself in the reflection from his phone. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes with freckles spanning his entire face, the nice warm weather had caused his freckles to reappear it would seem, his hair was brushed over his left eye and gave the boy an anime-esque look.

As always the boy wore his favorite striped hoodless bunny hug that fit him very snugly, it was colored black and grey, and made the summer months especially hot. He also wore boot cut jeans that would have fit him just right had it not been for the waist being way too large at the top even though he had; had his waist measured and got the right size, it just seemed to be a trend that nothing fit him, hence the green belt that he wore. His jeans were a nice royal blue and had a few white-ish stains on them, most likely from scraping the fabric on walls and such. Finally he wore white socks and black and grey sneakers that had a cut in the soles from a rock that he had just recently pulled out after finding the rock in it, after it had done the damage too…

Not too much later the boy had fallen into a nice brisk sleep when all of a sudden the bus driver woke him up and said,

"Boy, you better get up and get to the school, you might be late, oh also, make sure to make some powerful friends, hehehe"

Needless to say, Lynn got up and scurried straight to the school. Once inside the school he had just been walking through the hallway when an orange haired boy slammed him against the wall. The boy started to mutter something through his teeth at him,

"Psst, hey, listen, I can tell your human, and if you wanna survive, well, meet me after school. Got it?"

Now that Lynn got a good look at the boy, he could see the boy was wearing a navy green trench coat with dark grey cargo pants that fit him well; also sticking out of one of the boy's pockets was a stick of dynamite and the boy had no lighter at all.

 _Why would anyone need a stick of dynamite at a school?_

Alas, this would be answered all too soon, but for now Lynn was able to bask in his hopeless ignorance.

-VvX125XvV-

As Lynn looked at the homeroom teacher that looked all too skeletal his jaw dropped, had he heard her right? A school for Minecraft mobs, it couldn't, could it? Immediately he made himself look like nothing was going on, especially after he heard the kill on sight rule for humans, he didn't want to be on the wrong side of that.

* Knock Knock *

Someone knocked on the door and when the skeleton teacher opened the door it turned out to be "orange haired trench coat guy" from earlier. The boy walked up to him and before he took the seat behind him he said,

"Hey, dude, sorry about earlier, my name is Leaf, what is your name anyways?"

"It's Lynn, nice to meet you Leaf…"

All of the females glared at Lynn since they wanted to be in his place; apparently Leaf was one of the more handsome "creatures" at the school.

As the bell rang the two began to walk out of the class together, only time would tell about what Leaf wanted to do to the poor human boy…

* * *

 **Well, that's that, anyways, as I said the first person to guess what the S stands for in the SH gets to find out about some of my plans for this fanfiction…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here, you guys still haven't reviewed! (Not that many people have viewed this fanfic yet to begin with) I need reviews to tell me what I've done wrong and how to fix it, as well as if someone has a good idea, you should tell me it and I may or may not incorporate it into the fic, as well as the fact that if you have a good OC I'd be more than happy to add it in, of course, the Enderman and Creeper slots are taken but I still haven't though of much for the skeleton yet so any ideas for that are completely welcome. Also, if I do use your OC I will make sure to credit you when I first introduce it! (If I remember, I have a terrible memory) Also, guests, if you could please put a nickname in your reviews (For example (Starstorm: fksjdnsdjadn) then that would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Again, reviews will be here**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft

* * *

As soon as the two reached the door of the class, Leaf grabbed Lynn and pulled him along with him. The two quickly reached a bench with a vending machine next to it and they sat down. Leaf then leaned into Lynn and began to whisper something into his ear,

"Listen, if you're going to survive in this school you'll want to stay near me, people don't want to get near someone who can explode, mind you, the girls will be harder to stave off because of my looks but other than that you should be safe"

"Um, okay, but anyways, what do we do if someone does find out?"

"I blow them up and we continue on as if nothing happened"

"May I ask a question?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Does a creeper actually physically blow up, or do they carry dynamite like you do?"

"They carry the dynamite; our hands can light up with a fire and light the dynamite"

"Cool"

After hearing about how Creepers could use themselves as a lighter Lynn's eye's began to sparkle with the shine that they got whenever he heard something cool.

"Wait, why haven't you guys ever tried lighting enemies on fire when you're in a fight then?"

"I guess no one has ever thought of it"

Upon hearing the revelation both Lynn and Leaf began to laugh uncontrollably.

The creeper began to think upon this at the same time,

 _The human's right, why don't we ever use our powers to ignite for something other than dynamite, the only other thing we have ever used fire for before was lighting campfires, we could do all kinds of things with it…_

"Have you ever thought about lighting your entire fist and then punching someone with it? I bet you could do much more damage to someone that way, think about it, not only would you punch them; you'd burn them too."

Leaf looked at Lynn with a newfound respect; Creepers could become even higher on the food chain if this kept up.

"Plus you could probably ignite your legs and run faster!"

 _Meanwhile in a realm not so far away someone was updating Minecraft when they got the strange compulsion to make creepers able to ignite themselves and run faster._

-VvX125XvV-

One week later while the two were walking down the halls a female creature approached Lynn and told him that he looked cute, this caused him to blush and it also caused another Minecraft mob to be jealous of the endergirl who had approached Lynn.

Soon it would escalate to something very difficult to contain.

"Um, h-hi, your name is Lynn, right?"

"Yeah" Lynn said in response to the extremely tall female, she was definitely an enderman.

"W-well, my name is Endr, I was wondering if you, um, you know, wanted to hang out sometime?"

"S-sure"

Lynn looked at the endergirl, she was about 6"8' and was extremely pretty, she wore a black t-shirt that fit her perfectly, even to the point of accentuating her curves. Next she wore a mini-skirt that was purple then black stockings that covered her bottom half completely, to the point that the skirt was pretty much unnecessary. She had really long brown hair that went all the way to her knees and glowed with the sunlight that was peeking through the windows and her eyes were a pretty shade of purple that seemingly glowed a bit, and then her skin, it was a pretty porcelain white, completely the opposite of the stereotypical enderman; she must not have gotten outside at all. Finally Lynn looked at her shoes which were a dark grey and her socks were white.

Lynn blushed not being able to believe that a girl as pretty as her even wanted to hang out with him, it was just unbelievable.

As the two continued walking down the hall; the endergirl joined them making the two become three. Later on Leaf left the group leaving the endergirl alone with Lynn, little did the two know, they had a very jealous skeleton after them.

Eventually Lynn noticed that Endr had gone completely missing from his side, as he went looking for her he heard shouting and his name was being used in the mix. He rushed over to the area and saw Endr and a girl holding a bow with three arrows ready to go flying at the site. Just as the arrows went flying Lynn jumped in the way of the arrows, one went into his right shoulder, another into his left knee and the final one went into his left arm.

He cried out in agony and that's when Leaf showed back up,

 _Figures he would do something stupid like this, I just didn't think it would be in this exact way; humans are interesting creatures._

As Lynn got back up, hoping to ignore the pain he was in, he walked over to the skeleton girl, having heard the conversation, he said,

"Listen, if both of you like me then that doesn't mean you have to fight over me, you can both hang out with me…"

Lynn then fell onto his side and slipped into unconsciousness.

Leaf quickly ran over to Lynn and put his hand onto the boy, he then willed his energy into the boy causing the arrows to pop out and for the boy to heal incredibly fast.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 2; maybe I will get a review with the uploading of this chapter? Who knows.**

 **Again the first person to guess what the full codename is (It being SH (The h standing for humanity, meaning you have to guess what the S stands for) get's to find out a small bit of the plot, remember you must have an account and have private messaging turned on for me to be able to tell you the spoiler.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dating Troubles

**Sorry guys if this came out late, I accidentally ate part of a rotten smoky and it came back and bit me in the ass, so because of that I got hardly any sleep, barfed quite a few times, and still feel sick to my stomach, so to make up for it being late I may or may not write a longer chapter, it all depends.**

 **Also I am still looking for OC's**

* * *

 **Okay so, reviews:**

 **Xena13a (Reviewed both Chapters!)**

Ah, such infamous references. Also, I have an Idea what the S stands for. It stands for Sa- wait. you said not to tell anyone. should I PM you? . . . . Anyways, Good story Bro. (Any particular nicknames?) Will follow!

 **Yeah, I can already tell that you got it right, anyways, what I meant was to not tell anyone the spoiler, because, well let's be honest even with the full name it still doesn't give enough of the fanfic away.**

 **The word was "Sacrificed"; think about it for a sec' and it'll dawn on everyone.**

 **(Get it? "Dawn"("Dawnables") I'm so lame, aren't I?)**

 **Yeah, my nickname pretty much is Bro, in fact Bro is a shortening of my name (I share the same first name as the pro-wrestler Brock Lesnar)**

OC! Well, if you can't have any Ender OCs, that's a shame, I'm ender-hybrid. I know! You can use one of my characters from my story. Legend of Hybrid. Since your story has a mob-talker theme to it, they would fit perfectly. You can choose from my Albino Sleleton, or my split-personallity Blaze. My idea inputHerobrine is good. 'nuff said.

 **Eh, I skimmed through your fic, it's okay, I'm actually quite decent at thinking up my own OC's and I'd rather not use OC's that other people gave you… (When I say your fic is okay, I mean it's quite good, just not PlatinumSabr level (PlatinumSabr writes R+V fics (Mainly))) Oh also, you'll be surprised who Herobrine is in this fanfic, trust me… He actually plays a pretty important role, all while behind the scenes, basically, he's the headmaster of the high-school, though, be warned, this guy is quite the trickster…**

 **-VvX125XvV-**

 **Noobypro12**

If your not getting reviews but a lot of views it means that people are enjoying your story too much to have time for reviews

 **I had actually said that I wasn't getting too many views yet (Probably because there was only 1 chapter when I said that, but still) It usually takes about 6 or so chapters to get the views coming in (Though if you ever saw the stats on my Rosario+Vampire fanfics you'd probably have your jaw drop if your still new to the fanfiction thing) And now I must try really hard not to correct your usage of your because it's supposed to be you're (See what I did there?)**

* * *

 **Anyways, lets get onto more and more stupid references to shitty kids tv shows like magic school bus (I just cannot watch cartoons (Well it depends on if it's a marvel cartoon or not) because stuff like Magic School Bus make me cringe more than the person in the grade above me who's shorter than me with his cringe-worthy rapping. Mind you, I'm not the one you want to ask about cringy stuff, a ton of my friends are youtubers who all got way further up than I ever did on youtube and my first fanfic, which isn't even on this site, is so cringe-worthy that I should probably be trying to erase all evidence of it (Not that you'll ever find it to begin with))**

 **Oh god, I think my ginger ale just went straight to my lung, it hurts a bit too.**

 **Oh, anyways, since the secret is out now about what the word was I might as well say that you can review and tell me which mob hybrid you want Lynn to turn into, if I don't get enough votes though it will automatically be a human-creeper hybrid. You have about maybe four-five more fight scenes until he turns so get voting! (Also the name will change with it too.) Also, this kinda-sorta gives away half of the spoiler (Not the whole thing, not even the person to guess it right got the whole spoiler) Oh also, you can also vote for character's to be paired with Lynn but there are not going to be any harem votes, especially after everything in "that" one section ends with a harem… Also some characters are still waiting to be introduced, so, maybe wait a bit to vote, especially since none of his "Harem" have really spent much time with him yet.**

 **Whew, 789 words of Authors Note, geez…**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft, also I don't have that much money either (Basically you'd spend more on suing me then you'd get from me)

When Lynn woke from his near-death-induced-unconsciousness he found himself inside the schools infirmary, which would have been nice had he not been in an Ender-Skeleton sandwich. He quickly tried to get out of the "sandwich" but quickly found himself trapped in the arms of the two girls. He struggled and struggled until finally he gave up. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

-VvX125XvV-

As both Leaf and Lynn walked down the hallways together they started to talk about the new skeleton girl who had joined their "Team",

"What was the skeleton's name anyways?" Leaf asked; a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I believe it was Skelle" "Though, I could be wrong, I always was terrible with names"

Nobody knew this but Lynn was terrible around girls, he was so shy usually that even though he overcame his shyness there was one thing he would always be shy around, and that was people of the female variety, not to mention the fact that "they" weren't exactly human. It was especially difficult when the girls were as pretty as can be; not to mention that one of them was shyer than him; which turned him on, as scared as he was to admit that.

"Nah, you were right about her name, I was just messing with you"

"Hey!" Lynn said as he turned his head to the side and let his face turn red with anger, hoping that Leaf wouldn't mistake it for a blush.

"You're not blushing are you?"

"No…just angry"

"You're blushing; aren't you!"

"No"

"Is someone a Tsun-Tsun?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"And why should I?" "Tell you what, you keep coming up with ideas for fighting techniques and I'll think about it."

"No you won't!"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

It was times like this that Lynn wished he wasn't so gullible.

-VvX125XvV-

Lynn vowed to himself that he would spend a good bit of his time with the two girls who had become attracted to him before he made a decision on who he wanted to be with, heartbreak wasn't his forte, not that it wouldn't hurt them more but he had trouble comprehending feelings as it was, so he most likely hadn't thought that far just yet.

Upon coming across the swim club Lynn made sure not to even think about the water, after all, what fun would it be for an enderman, or rather endergirl, to go in water? When Lynn got close enough to the swimming club he noticed that the pool was filled with a bunch of squid girls who were draining the life force out of the guys.

 _Yikes._

Lynn never wanted to see another squid in his life, even if it meant avoiding tap-water. As he got closer and closer to the meeting place with Endr; he started to wonder if she was even affected by water, after all sunlight didn't do anything to her so who's to say that water would still have that effect?

When Lynn finally reached the meeting place Endr was already there and the first thing that came to mind was,

"Hey did you see what's going on at the swim club? A bunch of squids are draining all the life-force out of the guys"

Upon hearing this Endr became more frightened of water than she had before.

"Well, um-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to force you to go near water, it's like acid to you, right?"

"Well, a-actually, I can go in water just fine, I-I'm just afraid of it."

 _One to nothing for the hydrophobic endergirl;_ rang in Lynn's mind.

"W-well, how about we go to the mall?"

 _A date? Just wonderful…_

"O-okay…"

As the two walked over to the mall, Lynn noticed that they had food stores,

 _And I thought we had to subsist on what they gave us…_

As the two walked around the mall they came upon a _romantic_ little restaurant that had candles and a fireplace and naturally Endr chose it, hoping that she could get closer to Lynn.

As the two ate, all that surrounded them was an awkward silence when Lynn finally got enough of the awkwardness,

"Sooooooooo, tell me, what's up?"

"U-Um, well, n-not much, I mean you were only in the infirmary over night so nothing really happened, w-well, o-other than L-Leaf saying he would m-murder Skelle, if you d-died"

"Wow, I-I didn't think he was that protective of me."

"W-well, what's u-up w-with y-you?" Endr began to blush a bit, she was hoping he would say that he liked her back but she was prepared for a rejection too.

"N-Not much, r-really, just, y'know, wasn't e-expecting to get, well, y-know, a harem of all things." If Lynn wasn't blushing already he definitely was now.

The two of them both finished their food at the same time and left the restaurant. Lynn wanted to hold the endergirls hand if not to at least calm her down a bit, but he was afraid she wasn't ready for that just yet…

-VvX125XvV-

While Lynn slept for the night all that came to his head were very erotic mental images of Endr doing very inappropriate things with him...

* * *

 **Well, that's that, but yeah, whatever hybrid you vote for Lynn to turn into (as long as it gets enough votes) could possibly happen, just make sure to vote in the reviews, even guests can review since I usually just leave the guest review moderating off so that everyone can review… (Also because I'm too lazy)**

 **Also I already am shipping Lynn and Endr, because, well, that's not for you to know…**

 **Also, Leaf is not a viable option to vote for. I really am not into the whole Yaoi thing (Especially since I'm a guy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well, my stomach is much; much better now, mind you I still feel a little sick but still much better.**

 **Anyways, I plan on introducing the spider girl this chapter cause that one is my favorite. (Well, technically the cave spider, but the cave spider will be introduced much later (Like, dozens of chapters later, like probs somewhere around thirty chapters (Hopefully, but who really knows)))**

* * *

 **Okay, Reviews:**

 **Xena13a**

I ship it. OTP. And I cast my vote for Lynn being part Ender.

 **I'm going to assume you ship Lynn x Endr? If so then yeah, 1 vote for that.**

 **And then also 1 vote for Human/Ender Hybrid**

 **-VvX125XvV-**

 **Beemstar**

 **Chapter 1**

Hey I just finished reading chapter 1! I am confused how it got from entrance exams to a magical bus. Also why is he being called 'human' isn't leaf human? If not what is he? I think the S stands for... Sacri... (oh right I have to PM you about it.) So is this a school for monsters because then it will make more sense and I think this is based of Rosario Vampire well I am going to check out the next chapter.

 **Yeah, you got it right too.**

 **Yeah, it's based off of R+V, it's kinda obvious, in fact, in one of my R+V fanfics I called the bus, "A magic school bus" And no, Leaf isn't human, he's a creeper mob from Minecraft. Again, even from our PMing (We're working together on something for all of you who are absolutely clueless), you should really check the Minecraft Wiki, and then also find out what the Mob talker mod is.**

 **Chapter 2**

I don't play minecraft so what is a 'Endergirl?' And where did the jealous skeleton come from? Where did leaf head off to? What was they fighting about? And what energy healed Lynn? Your spelling and Grammar are good because I haven't spotted a single mistake yet. Next is chapter 3.

 **Enderman: A Minecraft mob based off Slenderman, they teleport around and deal heavy amounts of damage and sort of live up to the horror game their based off of, mind you unlike slender there aren't any pages to find.**

 **I'll be getting into the energy that healed Lynn later, since you know what R+V is, you might already know what's going on (If you got to book 6 in the manga yet, I've already read the whole thing so I know everything)**

 **They were fighting over Lynn, FYI**

 **The skeleton was a classmate, when the skeleton saw Lynn and Endr together she got jealous, and so because of that she tried to kill Endr so she could "take" her place. Mind you an enderman is pretty useless against a skeleton and a skeleton is also pretty useless against an enderman, so it would have ended in a stalemate, Lynn was an idiot…**

 **Chapter 3**

Lol this is so confusing you do some strange timeskips. I really feel sorry for those dudes being the squids food bar couldn't leave or someone of helped them I hope they get their revenge. Hybrid... Well if this a monster fic then how about a triple hybrid(I don't know that will work though...) Human/creeper/Endoman but I also think just Human/Creeper is good. I am not sure what a creeper is but from reading this I think I can deduce they have some sort of fire powers and they can light things with their hands. Anyways keep up the great work!

 **Yeah, I know, actually my timeskip was going to be a bit different and then I just sort of tried to get things through what I'm not used to (Which is a filler chapter, I still am not used to writing filler, I mean I can do it, but It's so weird, especially with me being such a fan of action movies where everything is about shooting people to bits (Especially with me being a Arnold fan (Y'know, the terminator guy)**

 **Also, I'd like you to wait a bit before immediately casting a vote for creeper hybrid because well, not a lot of the main characters have been introduced yet, I still have two or three to introduce still, (well for now) and then there will still be a bit of time to make a decision.**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft

* * *

As Lynn woke up after his dream he found what had to be a spider peeking through his window. She had blood red eyes with slit pupils as well as very sharp I teeth. She had a headband on with ruby red beads on top and a black and grey striped sweater on just like Lynn, she also had on a black mini skirt and black stockings that fit her just right. Next she had on black sneakers that only seemed to reinforce her liking of the color black and she had a decent _"pair"_ on her, not too big, not too small. After Lynn had gotten a good look at her she jumped off his windowsill onto the ground below and she was seemingly perfectly fine, even after the three story drop. After seeing her fall Lynn quickly ran out of his dorm and started looking for the spider that had been in his window; it would be especially troubling if she found out what he was, a human.

As he got to the other side of the male dorms he found the spider climbing on top of a tree and he quickly shouted,

"Hey!"

She quickly turned and fell flat on her ass from the sudden movement. Now on the ground he started to talk to her,

"Why exactly we're you in my room?"

She began to blush

"W-Well, I li-um no never mind, I don't like you baka!"

Lynn face-palmed, not only did he have a dandere that liked him; he also had a tsundere that liked him.

 _Plus one to the harem, oh wait! I have a date with Skelle later, plus two for harem._

Lynn sighed, now he literally was not too far off from having a harem, there was only one member of it left before it was the literal definition of a harem. Sure, Lynn knew he was attractive but nobody really seemed to like him before, well, that is if you don't count the creepy stalker girl from when he had gone to day-care when he was younger.

He then patted the girls head a bit and ruffled her hair a bit, she was two heads shorter than him but she was the same age as him, for that he was sure; he was also sure that he would pay dearly for that later. He then walked off to his room to close the windowsill and take a nap, his date was quite late, and of course Minecraft mobs were usually the nocturnal type so there was no curfew.

As he slept he had a very disturbing dream…

-VvX125XvV-

 _He felt a dark entity inside of him. He felt it force its way out as he desperately tried to keep it in or destroy, but it fought with enough force that he wasn't able to fight it off._

" _What are you?"_

" _ **Ah, but I am you, aren't I?"**_

" _But you can't be, if you were me than you would look like me, you look nothing like me…"_

" _ **And how am I so different? I am simply your will to live combined with that which has saved you once so far, that E**_ _n_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **g**_ _y_ _ **…"**_

" _No you aren't, you feel so evil, what are you really?"_

" _ **That is for me to know and you to find out, weaker me"**_

" _Ugh, not only do I hate this sort of plot convenience but I also hate waiting…"_

-VvX125XvV-

When Lynn woke from his sleep he had no clue of the dream he had and felt oddly refreshed and ready to go. Something he hadn't felt since getting to the insanely difficult to believe school. He quickly got dressed, combed his unruly hair, making sure that the hair was over his left eye, something not exactly smart for a left-handed person but still, it gave him his attractiveness. He then made sure he had everything and also made sure not to bring his phone which would be an awful distraction, though he also made sure to hide his phone well since he was always paranoid about people trying to take it.

For Lynn's date with Skelle he was going to go for a walk through the forest and eventually have a picnic at a clearing that Skelle had found earlier on.

He soon met up with Skelle at the border of the forest and she took three minutes to just let him look at her in all her glory, mind you she still had her clothes on of course.

Lynn looked at her, she had D cups and a very; very skimpy grey t-shirt that just barely covered her cleavage and completely left her stomach exposed, Lynn hadn't gotten a good look at her before but she was _hot_. Her hair was completely loose and hung off of her; reaching all the way down to the middle of her back and she also wore the shortest of short-shorts. In fact her shorts were so short that they were like pant-less pants. Finally she wore grey sandals and her toe nails were painted the same grey as the color of her eyes. For a skeleton she was quite the opposite.

As the two began to walk through the leafless forest they held hands so as not to get separated; naturally Skelle took the lead. She slowly led the two through the forest; or rather, quite the opposite of slow and Lynn had to do everything he was capable of just to keep up. As the girl ducked and weaved; Lynn got hit by the branches that Skelle was ducking and weaving from in the first place.

Eventually Lynn and Skelle came upon the little pond that Skelle had wanted them to find and she rolled out a red and white checkered blanket customary of any "self-respecting picnic" or so Skelle had said.

Lynn immediately began to blush when he saw all the sweets that Skelle had baked, there were tons and tons of cookies, a few chocolates, and a pastry or two.

"Umm, aren't we supposed to eat, l-like, healthy food?"

"Silly, this is supposed to be romantic"

* giggle *

"Um, how is this romantic?"

Lynn began to blush more.

"I don't know, it just is."

Lynn sighed and buckled down for the long night.

-VvX125XvV-

When Lynn woke he found himself in a very grey looking room; the room was also very dark and there were two round fleshy orbs squishing up against Lynn.

"Waiiiiit a minu-"

"Well, look who's up…"

"Eek"

Lynn quickly got out of Skelle's room and ran back to the boys dorm to get ready for school.

* * *

 **Okay, well, next chapter is going to have some more of the Spider Girl which was introduced in this chapter.**

 **Still haven't thought of a name for the spider girl, if you have a good name for her then go ahead and tell me in the reviews...**


End file.
